


The Curious Case of Dapper Dipper

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brief Bi-the-way, Gen, Mabel is Determined to Sleuth without ADD setting in, So rubbing elbows is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel notices the unusual attire and other such quirks surrounding her brother at the party...and not the usual quirks, like library books the size of elephants and constant sweating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Behind you." That was all she wrote, Mabel hummed theatrically in her head. The stage lights should go beserk, doves would fly as she periouetted about, only to discover the perfect, shiny man with luxurious hair. But she had been wood a fe minutes ago. That was her real life. No Fabios on white boars. "Is this the real life, is this just fantasy," she warbled as she peeked over her shoulder to address Candy. "What's up, Fondue?" Candy shyly twisted her hands. Exactly the same way Dipper did when he was being an awkward rhinoceros baby, actually. Speaking of her bro-bro, apparently Candy was trying to do just that. She kept nodding at him in all of his 'finery'. Okay, there was no way Dipper willingly wore that tux. His most fabulous outfit was the sweater Mabel had produced for him herself. It was made out of pine needles! And Stan's denture glue. And his bunny slippers. She left him some Stan Bucks for them, though. Anyway, something was up with Dapper Dipper. She zoomed out a little and-holy waffle! He was rubbing elbows with Pacifica? Literally! Evidently it was some kind of snooty dance, because Grenda was swapping elbow skin with Marius. That guy must have elbows of steel, she reckoned. Or maybe his one elbow was just freakishly strong. What if that was some kind of weird boy ability? Dipper probably ruined pens, chewing 'em, thinking about that kind of stuff. She was going to find out what he was up to before the party ended at midnight.


	2. The Hair Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world's most carefree spy and her fork obsessed Watson locate their lovebirds and uncover a very special gun, as well as the hair factor.

"Wow, that is so crazy," Dipper was saying in that excited voice that always rode up at least an octave. Yup, it had to be him. Mabel's twin-tuition told her it must be so. And there was no mistaking that pealing squeak. "Ermmff..." Candy inquired, or exclaimed, or something. Mabel wasn't entirely sure, because Candy was submerged pretty deep in the pink. She could be speaking Acute Korean for all Mabel knew. "Hang on a second, Candygirl..." After a few moments of rummaging, Mabel succeeded in producing Candy from the folds of her dress. "Hey, you found my glue gun!" With a 'schmick', Mabel pried the treasured craft tool from the cheek of her compadre and held it close. "I knew you wouldn't stray too far, Ferdinand," she told it. Candy nibbled at her bottom lip. "Mabel, are you sure we should be spying on your brother? And Grenda isn't with us to be our rear guard! What if we are discovered, like Adam and Eve after they sinned in the garden of Eden? We'll get kicked out of the party! And maybe we shouldn't meddle...he seems comfortable." It was true; Dipper was laughing, curls in a natural muss rather than stuck up from his constant carding, and his face wasn't all pinched up like Gruncle Stan in the presence of a rainbow. Mabel didn't typically see him that relaxed ever. Ever! He wasn't wringing his hands so much or chewing on utensils....although he was grinding the mud into that glamorous carpet something fierce. "It's fine, 'cause this is like, supernatural almost. We need to make sure Dipper hasn't been possessed by the ghost of twitterpatted pre-teens or something. Then we face a true dilemma: cheese or chocolate." Mabel decided. "What'd I miss, Watson?" Candy started, maybe thinking she'd been caught gazing longingly at the fountains, and squinted at the couple of interest. "They're just...talking. Oh-and swaying. In suede and mud. Everywhere." "Definitely twitterpatted," Mabel returned. Tsked. "C'mon Candy. Let's go find some unsuspecting boys to be twitterpatted with. Boys with luxurious hair." If they didn't find any, she thought offhandedly, she could always dance with Wendy. The lady certainly had fabulous hair. Perhaps that was the secret to pursuing a Pines: great hair. She made a note to ask Dipper whether or not Pacifica's was fake.


End file.
